DenNor - Don't look Left
by Lovelbee
Summary: While Sealand is staying with his two adoptive uncles, Denmark and Norway. He somehow convinces Norway to awkwardly give him 'The Talk' and while doing so spills one of his dear uncles dirty little secrets.


Don't look left.

Sealand walked around calling for Denmark. He was staying with his two adopted uncles for the next few days while Sweden and Finland were on some kind of trip he couldn't accompany them on. It wasn't that much of a problem for the young micro-nation. Yes, he misses his parents but, his "favorite" uncle had made a promise that Sealand intended to be sure he kept.

He wondered the hall and opened the door into Denmark's home office. "Uncle Denmark? Are you here?" Norway spun around in the black office chair next to window and desk.

"Nei, he isn't. What do you need?" said his shorter monotone uncle. He put his finger between the pages of his book. The room had a blue tint from the snow outside the curtain drawn window. He had been taking advantage of the afternoons silence by reading since he didn't have his partner here to distract him. Norway knew Sealand was staying but, had thought the Dane had taken him along to where ever he had run off. His nephew had been unusually quite anyways.

Sealand sat on the burgundy couch parallel to where his uncle was sitting. He looked his elder dead in the face and said, "I need…The talk."

Norway's frozen expression didn't change. "The talk?" he echoed.

The younger ones shoulders dropped breaking his serious tone and switching to a more childish one. "Yeah, like the birds and bees or something."

The Norwegian set his book on the window sill. "Oh, that_ talk_," Did Denmark say he would tell you?"

"Yeah, he promised to tell me next time I got to stay with him and…it's next time!"

Norway sighed. "It's very complicated to explain."

"If France can tell Italy then you can tell me! You're smart, Uncle Norway!" He stared at his nephew wondering if and why he just compared him to France and more importantly why he knew France had told Italy. The older nation thought for a moment. What choice did he have? He knew Sealand would pester him for answers of "it" until he told him. Even if he waited until Denmark came home, his explanation of intercourse would be much less disturbing and he could possibly return Sealand home without his being scared for life.

Norway sighed, "Well, let me put it in a way you'll understand." Sealand sat at the edge of the couch staring up at him like he was about to tell him the seven secrets of the world. "When two people, regardless of gender, love each other in a certain way, they tend to get…..Well, they tend to lose their clothes at one point. They start….kissing on the mothers, they touch each other in different places…you start to feel different…down there. And at some point, you and that special someone tend to wind up in bed." The Norwegian was more awkward then when he had received the talk himself.

Sealand looked confused. "So….you take a nap…. in the nude?!" He pulled a disgusted face as if he was seeing live.

The older shook his head. "Nei…it's….much more complicated than that."

"So…they do math too?"

"Well, no. A certain part of you gets…."hard." And depending on whom you're in love with, you….push it into them at a certain point." His face felt warm and a bit pink.  
Sealand seemed only more lost now than before. "In where? And what gets hard? Is it your face?" His nonsense questions made the Norwegian rethink letting his partner tell the kid.

"No, your….where you pee out of. That part gets hard. And you push it into their…." He stopped and pointed to his rear to indicate where exactly he meant. The less words he had to use, the better.

The micro nation's eye twitched. "So….you pee on Uncle Denmark?!" Norway's face instantly tinted another shade of pink. Even though Denmark and he had been in a relationship for quite a while, nearly two years actually, he didn't feel comfortable when people brought it up. He preferred his relationship stayed between the people in it.

"No…..Not that. Something else comes out. A different….."Liquid". I do not pee on Denmark." He was sure to make it clear he did nothing of the sort.

Sealand tilted his head to the side and squinted "…like adult juice that Uncle Denmark makes people buy for him?"

_Beer..._ Norway translated in his head. "Nei, this "liquid" is…thick and white. It's not quite a liquid."

The Youngers face light up as if he had an epiphany. "…..Milk?" He thought. "Wait, no. Ice cream?"

Norway shook his head gently. "Nei, it's something more medical. It's called…..Semen. It comes out if you do something like this..." He held up one hand and makes a hole with fingers. "Pretend one is you, and the other is that special someone." Then he raised two fingers and pushes it through hole repeatedly. Hestarted to rethink doing this but, couldn't figure out another way to show him in a way he would get it.

Sealand's eyes widened. "Like a whack-a-mole?"

"...No. Not really. Nothing is hitting you." He took a breath. "At some point, when you've done this long enough, that "liquid" comes out"

"Oh…..What's it taste like? Ice cream?" What was it that had kids so stuck on the thought of ice cream?

"It depends on the person, and what they've been eating." If Sealand was going to know all this now then, there was no point in trying to filter his questions now.

The blonde boy stared up at Norway. It looked as if he was admiring him, which he may have. "How do you know so much, Uncle Norway?"  
He didn't really want to go into detail with this question. It wasn't relevant to the topic anyways. "It's a long story. Your Uncle Denmark and I do such things sometimes."

"Really? Does it hurt?" Sealand asked almost excited.

"Sometimes if we're not careful, or neither of us prepares enough." Norway began thinking more into his own relationship rather than the fact that he was explaining yaoi love-making to a twelve year old boy.

"How do you prepare?" His eyes were big with more curiosity as the little windows of more questions opened up in his pubescent head.

"You need something called lubricate. It helps if you use enough and it won't hurt as badly." Sealand made a noise showing he was beginning to understand.

The older blonde anticipated the next question hoping it the conversation would finally end.

"I think I get it now." said the micro nation.

_Thank God.__  
_

_"_I still have a few questions."

_Of course… "_Yes_?" _Norway was becoming use to his nephew's questions_.__  
_

"Are people loud when they do it?"

It was an odd question but, it must have had a decent reason. "Sometimes; some are loud, some aren't." Norway thought about his own relationship. "Your Uncle Denmark is definitely loud." He hadn't realized he had let his thoughts slip until it had already reached the Youngers little monkey ears. Sealand seemed to understand more thou. But, the questions weren't finished.

"Are you…?"

"Not really." It was best to just answer him.

"What makes people loud?" _What makes you have so many questions?_

"If it feels good enough, some people are quite loud." He felt his face becoming a bit pink once again. How much was Denmark planning on explaining to him? "Even if it is really good, they can still be quite." Sealand nodded and stared at the floor; taking it all in.

He finally opened his mouth he said, "Oh okay…..So, this one time, when I was with Uncle Denmark, I was asleep but, then I woke up and I heard those noises you're talking about but, I heard someone else too.. They were both loud. Is that normal?" The question barely made sense.  
Norway sighed. _Why would Sealand be over when we were ...busy?__ I don't recall being that careless. _He thought. "Loud noises are normal, but…"

"But?" The blonds face light up.

"Both loud? Did the other voice sound like mine?" No matter how badly he didn't want to know what Sealand heard that night, it was necessary. Why would he do such when a child was in his home, even if they may have been asleep?

"Noooo," Sealand whined. "Is that weird?"

Denmark had spent nights alone while Norway had been away on other affairs as a nation. Almost all work related. It's possible he could have cheated any of those times. He had left for a few days quite recently as well and Sealand was there when he returned. Maybe Sealand had just been hearing 'things' when Norway was being careless? Who would Denmark cheat with anyways? Norway thought for a moment. He had to face it. Denmark was a whore. Even before they dated and the Dane had begged for him to go out with him, he had been a slut. What beer loving bastard wasn't? It could have been anyone. When Norway finally decided to acknowledge his nephew, he heard a car pull into the snow covered drive way outside. The head lights of Denmark's car showered the office in a mist of yellow light. "….Would you excuse me?" Norway said without looking away from the snow covered window. "I have to find your Uncle Denmark."

"For what," Sealand asked trying to see what he was staring at.

"To throttle him," He replied.

"I don't even know what that means but, I still have questions!"

"I'm afraid they will have to wait. Let's just say Uncle Denmark is in deep trouble."

Sealand looked deeply confused. "What did he do?"

Norway stood up and looked away from the window and at his nephew. "Some people do 'it' with only one person if they are in a special relationship. If they do it with someone they're not in a special relationship with….it's extremely bad."

"Why is that bad? They can love more than once or something….right?

"Yes….but not all at once. That's called, "cheating" and cheating is what your Uncle Denmark seems to have done."

"Like on a test or a game, "asked the confused young nation.

"Nei, it is much worse than that. He has essentially lied to me, and now I have to confront him about it."

Sealand face dropped "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, you haven't. It is he who has done something wrong."

"Why is cheating so bad…? And how is it lying if you never asked?"

Norway kept thinking the worst of the situation. It is possible it's just a miss understanding and Sealand didn't hear another person but, it's also possible he did. "He said he would love me," Norway started, "and promised not to love anyone else and by doing something with someone else, he lied to me and broke his promise."

Sealand looked slightly terrified. "Oh. I get it….I also get that I've said something I shouldn't have…..wowzers. Will I have one less Uncle tomorrow?

"No. You are a good child for telling me." Norway watched the headlights of his partners car turn off. The room seemed a lot darker than before even though the day light hadn't changed. "You will still have you Uncle. He might be punished for what he's done is all."

"How will he be punished?" The boy's questions never stopped.

"If he's lucky, he'll simply have a few bruises and scratches."

Sealand laughed, "But you're so weak and scrawny! That makes no sense."

Norway's eyebrow twitched. "Then you've not seen me when I'm angered enough."

"You aren't angry now?"

"I will be."

"…..Can I watch?"

"I'm afraid not. What I will do to him will give you nightmares." Though, he had no idea what he planned to do yet.

Sealand put his hands on his hips. "Have you ever seen France in a cheetah print G-string? Nothing can scare me now!" Norway then decided this child knew too much already. Thank God he was Finland's now rather than whoever his caretaker was before.

"It'll be much worse than that. If it turns out Uncle Denmark is not so lucky, he'll nearly be unrecognizable." He over exaggerated.

Sealand's eyes grew. "Are you gonna cut him up and glue him back together?" Oh, Children's imaginations.

"No, but he'll wish I di-"He was cut off by the sound of Denmark's key in the front door. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go speak to him." He opened the door to the hall and walked out. Sealand followed soon after without his uncles knowing. Norway stood in living room wondering how exactly to confront him. Sealand hid in the hall behind a potted plant. He could easily be seen but, know was paying attention to the little sailor boy.

The front door opened making the house 10 degrees colder for a few seconds. The Dane slammed it behind himself and tracked puffs of ice along the floor that quickly melted into puddles. He took off his half frozen coat and boots and left them in the foyer. He called out for him Norwegian lover while flicking on the hall lights and noticing him standing a few feet away from him. "Oh!" A wide smile stretched across his face as he walked over and leaned in to kiss his boyfriend. He face planted into Norway's hand. Denmark drew back and stared for a second but, only laughed it off and attempted to steal a kiss on the cheek. He was again rejected. "What's got you in such a sour mood and why are all the lights off?" Denmark walked into the living room and turned on a few more lights.  
Norway stood leaning against the wall; his arms folded. He was still thinking of how he would confront his possibly-soon-to-be-ex-lover. He decided to be blunt about it. That was the best way, right? Just come straight out with it?

"Have you been cheating on me?" said the Norwegian though not loud enough.  
Denmark turned. "What?" He leaned against the wall, facing him and mocked his stance.  
Norway took a small breath and swallowed looking annoyed. He shut his eyes and suddenly felt terrified. For what reason? He felt lost and clueless and irritable at his uncontrollable mix of emotions. Not to mention, pissed at the man in front of him. _What if Sealand was wrong.__..? _Norway thought. The kid was only twelve. Children have wild imaginations, the day's earlier event exampled it perfectly. If Sealand were wrong, and he was to accuse the Dane and be false...he wreck a relationship and regret it. Norway reopened is eyes after a second or so. "I was speaking to Sealand today and he mentioned something odd about you possibly cheating on me."

"Wait!" Denmark creased his brow in confusion. "Sealand said I was cheating? What the hell were you talking about with him, Norge?"  
Norway sighed. "He convinced me to explain..._**it **_to him because apparently no one else has and you were suppose too. But that isn't the point. Is what he said true?"

The Dane scratched his temple. "Damn, I forgot I was supposed to do that. Well.. What exactly did he say?"

"He claimed he heard you and I doing such. He says both of the people were loud, though, I am not. He also said one person sounded like you but, the other scream didn't resemble me."

For some reason or another Denmark smiled that signature cocky smile of his. "You know, Norge, I _can _make you scream. You can be pretty loud when I'm having a good day. I have the videos to prove it."

Norway's brow twitched. "You have what?" He realized he was getting off subject and was only adding to the list of reasons why he should throttle him. Cheating or not. "Denmark," He said with a stern tone, trying to get the question across. "Have you or have you not cheated?" The question was more of a straight statement.

Denmark's eyes widened. The Norwegian was determined to get his answer. "Nei.. I wouldn't do that to you, Norge.

"You looked left."

"What?"

"You looked to the left. You do that when you lie, Denmark." Norway folded his arms and continued to stare him in the eye.

Denmark was on defense. "Norge, seriously, I didn't do anything with anyone but, you! I don't know what Sealand heard or saw or whatever. He's a kid. They make stuff up."

The smaller's nation grabbed his lover by his tie and pulled him down to his level. Denmark made a small gaging noise as the cloth tightened around his neck. "I know you are lying. Just admit you cheated!"

The Dane nearly lost his balance. "I swear, Norge, I didn't cheat!"

Norway stared. He knew he was lying. It was obvious. Though, he couldn't do anything to make him admit it. He wasn't anywhere near satisfied with the answer but, what could he do about it? It wasn't exactly possible to force him to confess. Not… truthfully at least. Norway released his tie and turned to leave.  
Denmark grabbed the shorter's forearm. "Norge, I-"

"If you are going to lie to me, don't bother finishing your sentence. I prefer an unfaithful asshole over a spineless liar." Norway jerked his arm out of his grasp. He didn't expect a confession. He didn't know what he expected, actually. Was Denmark just supposed to come out with it? That was barely realistic.  
Norway stormed out the front door. The chilling breeze stung him like a handful of needles. He hopped down the front steps and trudged through the two feet of chilling snow before reaching the hardly cleared icy sidewalk. He refused to look behind himself even though, he wished Denmark to follow him like any shoujo or yaoi manga would have him do but, that wasn't reality, was it?

The snow didn't feel wet until he was out of sight of the house. The bottoms of his pants legs were crystalized and stiff. He hugged himself and rested his frozen bum on a wood bench. The regret of leaving without a coat started to sink into his clouded head. It was pushed aside by more important thoughts: Where exactly was he? And how long was he walking? Thirty minutes? An hour? It was completely dark. The air was crisp and the sky was starry. Norway glanced around himself. He was near a park. The hum of the highway was far in the distance. It was muted by the winds on and off whistle in his ear. He looked down at his lap.

_What if Danmark was being truthful..._He thought. If Denmark was telling the truth then he accused him for nothing. Though...he looked left. He shuddered and avoided the question. That's all the aspect of lying, right? At least for Denmark it was. They had been dating a long time and known each other for whom-knows how long. You would think you would know when someone was lying by this point. Why would you even need to lie?

Norway sighed and watched his own ghostly breath escape into the atmosphere. He held himself tighter wishing his so-called lover would rescue him from the entire situation. That's something he would probably never admit.

A pair of blinding head lights pierced the dark. Norway squinted. For a split second he wished it was his beloved. The car sped by. It turned out to be no one he cared to recognize. Shards of harmless filthy ice sprayed from under the tires, sprinkling him. He reached his shivering hand to his rosy cheek to wipe away the muck from the vehicle. Something else moist and warm met him. He touched his eyes with his fingertips. Tears. He wasn't positive when he began crying but, it was unusual for him to cry at all. He rubbed them away with his wrist to only find that they refused to stop.

Thank Pangaea he was alone. He hated anyone to see him cry. He barely knew why he was crying. What proof did he have that Denmark had an affair besides Sealand and the fact that he looked left when he denied it? It seemed like enough for him. Norway didn't want to believe that his lover had been unfaithful especially to think he had done it in _their _home. In the bed _they _shared.

Norway rubbed his eyes and cheeks raw. The small puffs of white faded into the night with every silent sob. He loathed crying. It made him feel weak. The tears seemed to be unstoppable no matter what he did. He couldn't stop thinking about the situation either but, more specifically Denmark.

What would cause him to cheat on him? Was Denmark unsatisfied? Was he bored? Norway knew he was stubborn especially when it came to sleeping together, mainly because he was embarrassed. His partner had much more experience and was way more confident in what he was doing. It was another thing Norway would never admit.

The thought of Denmark being bored with him echoed in his mine. He shivered with his tears and wind. At least his tears were warm… though it didn't help. The cold no longer bothered him. His thoughts were the only thing.

Perhaps he wasn't good enough for him. Maybe that was why he cheated. Norway's sobs grew harder with the thought. Meek noises shivered from his lips. The voice didn't sound like his own. It seemed so distant and foreign. He gave up trying to stop his tears and embraced himself once more. How could he not be good enough? Denmark begged for _him_. He never felt he was worth begging over. The fact that Denmark did secretly made him feel special; important, even. Honestly, he loved the feeling of being cherished by someone who didn't need to give you a second glance. He was cold towards Denmark but, it was his nature. He couldn't help it. Perhaps that was Denmark's reason. The feeling of having Denmark say 'I love you' so many times and in so many ways that he even began to believe him, and even whispered it in reply, then have him shatter every word with such a sinful act then, lie about it was worst then anything.  
Norway needed options. He needed to know what he was supposed to do about him. He considered what was said to be the last resort. (No, not death. Breaking up.) Of course, he didn't want too. Having his lover cheat was better than losing him. At least, Norway thought so. He remembered he didn't have actual proof or a confession or a explanation yet.

Norway rubbed his tears once more and spent a few more moments calming himself to a stable level. His ass seemed frozen to the bench. His legs ached and shivered as he walked home. He felt pitiful and pathetic for the way he cried. Luckily, no one was there to see. He must've looked like a sickened child.

Once Norway reached the home he completely lost his conception of time. He stood at the front step of his home frozen from the cold of the night and the unwelcomed hesitation of reentering his shared home. His fondled his pocket for the key which, like his coat, was forgotten. The blonde took the spare out from its usual hiding place and unlocked the front to only find it was unlocked.

The house was still and dark. The lights Denmark had eagerly flicked on earlier in the evening were extinguished. The only light was the distant yellow glow of Denmark's office. By the shape the door was only partially open. Norway wasn't sure if Denmark was home or not but, slightly wished him not to be.  
He removed his icy shoes and laid them in the foyer. He noticed Denmark's boots were missing along with his coat. A sigh of relief was released. Luckily, no ghost was released along with it.

Norway peaked into the guest room on his way to his way down the hall. Sealand's figure laid in a darkened hump on the futon. He snored softly. It was assuming how something so innocent could set off so much trouble.

After shedding his clothing and changing into something more comfortable and home appropriate, Norway turned on the hot water in the bathroom sink. He rinsed his face and ran his damp fingers through his blonde locks. He thought of removing his hair pin but, for some reason, wasn't ready too. His hands laid under the steaming water until feeling was sure to have returned to them. He inhaled the steam as if it would clear his mind. It was a good way to not think of his lover.

Returning to his bedroom he sat on the edge of his usual side of the bed. A single side table lamp lit up the entire room in dim lighting. The room was surprisingly clean for once. Denmark's side was still cluttered with this and that of clothing and unnecessary items. Norway looked at his clock. The numbers flickered 9:36pm. He had no idea how long he had been out. Possibly two hours…more?

The sheets of his side were pulled back and his pillow set though, Norway found no reason to lay in it. He was beyond tired but, Denmark was missing. Not that it worried him or anything. He didn't usually wait for Denmark to be home but, tonight was different.

Norway retrieved his cellphone from the office he had given Sealand the awkward talk in earlier. He was only looking for excuses to stay awake, even though he was exhausted.

'Three missed calls'. He opened them. They were all from Denmark. A bit of guilt hit him for not taking his phone along to at least answer to him. The remembrance of what he "did" pushed the feeling away just as fast as it had come. Norway opened the voice mail that had been left.  
"Hey, Norge? It's me. Well.. You probably guessed that. Um...look, we can talk about this. We _should _talk about whatever it is you think I did. I mean, Sealand said it! How likely was it that he was truthful about anything, ya know? Uh...so whenever you get this call me." The phone beeped and the automatic robotic woman began saying her usual lines. Norway closed his phone and set it on the desk. He stared at it. His hands folded on his stomach while he pondered upon the message his boyfriend sent.

_Should I...? _Norway thought to himself. He lifted the phone and hovered his thumb over the _'talk' _button and the boxy letters on the small screen spelling

_'Danmark'. _A long pause occurred before he clicked the allowing button.

The phone rang twice before he answered. "Hallo?" He said eagerly.

"What do you want?" Norway answered sounding colder than purposely.

"Norge! I've been looking all night for you! Where the hell are you?"

"Home." Norway closed his eye, mentally preparing himself for the loud reply.

"What are you doing home?! Dammit! I thought you died or something." Denmark's phone shuffled between his shoulder and ear as he made a wide U-turn. "Norge, How long have you been home?"

Norway glanced at the wall clock ", Twenty minutes or so."

Denmark held the phone with one hand and drove with the other. He sped, anxious to see the Norwegian. "Where did you go before?"

"Why did you leave Sealand alone?" Norway fiddled with a pen with no intentions to write with it.

Denmark creased his brow. "What? He's twelve! He can be home alone for an hour."

"Not after dark."

"It being night doesn't make a dif- Hey! Stop changing the subject! Sealand's fine, anyways, right? Can you tell me where you went now?"

"A park. I wasn't far." Norway couldn't figure out why he was trying to reassure him.

Denmark gave a sigh of relief before sucking it back in. "Wait! You were outside for two hours in the damn snow at night?"

"Apparently."

"Norge! You are going to get si-"

_What's this...?_ Norway thought. _He's worried for me now?_

"It doesn't matter, Danmark. What do you want?" He snapped.

Denmark kept speeding down the dark streets. The snow was picking up. He leaned closer and squinted at the windshield. "I want to talk to you. About earlier."

"I'm listening."

The Dane knew he had a limited amount of his attention. He spoke fast. "I know you think I was lying, you said it yourself. I just...I want to say you're right." Norway's heart shattered. "I did have an affair. It was a while ago and I regret it. I swear I really do! Norge, I was drunk and horny and you were away. I know it's a shitty excuse but, it's the only one I have. The only thing I can say now is.. I'm sorry. I'm sorry and I swear on my people it will never do it you again."

Norway stared at the window. His pen dropped to the carpet. His hand turned to stone. To many thoughts ran through his head. He didn't know which to say. What could he say? He wanted to yell, scream, curse but, his throat seemed to close. No air allowed in. No words allowed out.  
Norway had paused for too long. "Norge?...You there?" Denmark called. Beads of sweat collected on the Dane's temple. His moist palms gripped the stirring wheel. The main priority was to get home to Norway.

"...with who," Was the only thing Norway could manage. It was barely a whisper.

"Norge." Denmark shook his head. "Does that even matter, I mean, it's no-"

Norway's fist clenched. "Answer the question." His voice was deadly calm but, his head was shrieking.

The taller nation exhaled and tried to concentrate on the shiny road. All the street lights seemed to blur together. "It was..." His gripping hands pulsed the way his heart should have been. The heart he had felt as if it was no longer existent. He took a gulp of air that he wanted to say, he didn't deserve. "It was a drunken accident. I-."

"Danmark."

The Dane's eyes stung in the blur of light. "Sweden." He confessed. For the first time in his life he couldn't find a single word to say.  
Norway sank his teeth into his lip. He has never felt so many emotions at once. Hatred. Guilt. Betrayal. Fear. Love. Most of them had no explanation. No air was accessing the Norwegian's small body. He shook and his eyes burned with threatening tears. He continued to say nothing.

"Norge...?" He tried to retrieve his attention. "I am...I am so sorry. I swear it wasn't on purpose. I never wanted to hurt you...I mean! I don't even LIKE Sweden! I really hate Sweden to be hones- shit, I sound like an ass, now. Look, whatever you do to me, whatever happens to me, Norge, I deserve. Hit me, beat the shit out of me, claw out one of my eyes, claw out BOTH of them, anything! Just, please, forgive me."

"I won't." _I want to forgive you..._

"What..?"

"I won't forgive you." _But, you make it so difficult..._

"Norge, please!"

"Nei.. If you never wanted to harm me.. If you gave a single damn about our relationship.. you wouldn't have cheated." _Why did you lie in the first place..._

"You're right and that's why I'm begging for forgiveness! Fucking France is probably the worst thing I've ever done. Fucking anyone but, you is the worst thing I could do! I'm so freaking sorry, Norge. I didn't want you to find out but, it just happened. I'll do anything to get you to forgive me. Anything."

"Go die." The words stung Norway's throat. His angry over ruled all other feelings. He didn't think straight. He barely thought at all.  
Denmark was speechless. People told him to die before. Norway has said it plenty of times but, this time it was different. It pierced him in ways words shouldn't be allowed too.

Nothing further was said by either nations.  
Norway looked at the phone. The call must've dropped.

Sealand called from Norway several times while thrashing about trying to wake him. Norway's head throbbed. He had fallen asleep on the desk with the phone still half held in his thin hand. The paper under his face bled pink and blue in all directions with the appearance of having something wet poured on it.

He looked at his nephew. The Norwegian was groggy and confused. His eyes pink, his hair messy, and his clothes wrinkled. "What is it, Sealand...?" Norway sniffed. The cold was taking it effect on his health.

Sealand, still in his flag print PJ's, held the house phone to his Uncle. "Uncle Iceland is on the phone. He wouldn't stop calling. He said to get you."

He took the phone. "Island?"

"Noregur, Where are you?" The sound of worry dragged in Iceland's voice.

"My home. Why?" He rubbed his hair.

"Thank God... Why haven't you answered the phone?"

"I've been asleep, Island, like a normal person. What's wrong?"

"Danmörk was in an accident. No one knew where you were. I thought you were in one too."

Norway's heart sped up. "Danmark was in a what? When?" He stood and went into his bedroom. Sealand trailed at his heals, trying his hardest to hear the conversation.

"Around ten thirty, I think."

Norway pulled on a pair of white pants that had been laying at the top of his wash basket, belt still in the loops. He wedged the phone between his shoulder and ear. "Where is he now?" He asked eagerly as he failed to button his stripped shirt.

"The hospital. I'm in the waiting room. They haven't told me much about him but, we can't see him yet."

Sealand pulled on Norway's hand with a confused expression. "Go get dressed, Sealand, quickly." His nephew ran to do so. Even though he didn't understand the situation, he knew it was best to just listen.

The blonde Norwegian stumbled getting into his jacket and practically broke his neck with his boots. "Which hospital?" He scrambled grabbing his car keys and scarf.

Iceland told him the hospital and address as Norway scribbled it on an old receipt he found lying somewhere. Once they hung up Norway yelled for Sealand.  
The younger nation came out in his usual sailor attire. "Sealand, its cold you need- ...never mind." Norway refused to neglect Sealand but, there were more important things in his mind at the moment. He grabbed a scarf from the hall closet and wrapped it around his nephew's neck and pulled him out the door, barely locking it behind him.

Once they were in the car, Norway was sure to tell Sealand to put his seatbelt on. His hands shook trying to put his on. He stabbed at the ignition several times before getting the key in and starting the engine.

Driving to the hospital was a pain. He couldn't see through the darkness and his nimble hands shook in fear of more things than necessary. His thoughts ran from hell and back. Norway wondered what state Denmark was in. For all he knew he was dead and the last words he ever said to him were "Go die." Regret hung its ugly self inside his mind until it morphed into physical pain. His chest ached and his body shook. Dried tears stiffened his expression more than it already was. Norway tried his hardest to remind himself that Sealand was in the back seat and speeding was only put them both in danger. The irony of the situation was bad enough. He didn't need to crash as well.

"Uncle Norway?" He thanked Pangaea for his nephew's interruption. "What's going on?"

"Your Uncle Denmark got in a car crash." Norway began. "He's in the hospital with Iceland."

Sealand hung his head. "Oh..." He looked back up at his uncle hopefully. "Is he okay?"

Norway wondered the same thing. "We don't know yet." He wanted to comfort the young micro-nation but, it was hard when he could comfort himself. "I'm sure he'll be fine."

The child smiled a little. "Me too." He swung his legs and looked at Norway the best he could in the back seat. "Uncle Denmark is brave and tough so, he'll be okay. If he's not, you'll make him okay, right?" Children are so innocent. They haven't witnessed the worst of history so; they can still truly be called innocent. The new born nations and micro-nations today have mother lands and countries, which have been on the earth since the beginning of time, to look after them. They have tales and records to teach them what is wrong and what's happened. They are also taught to not let history repeat itself. Though, it's a hard thing to teach.

Norway nodded as they pulled into the hospital parking lot.

The red and white lights of the hospital were blinding. The gravel was a dirty gray mush from the snow and passing cars. Norway got out of his vehicle along with Sealand. The car beep to assure it was locked. The older nation walked quickly towards the automatic sliding door of the building. Each step gave a small crunch along with a mocking foot print. Sealand pranced behind him trying to keep up. Norway realized he was still shaking. His forehead was moist.  
In the waiting room, Norway approached the front desk. A blonde in scrubs with an incredibly bored expression clicked away at the computer. "Excuse me." The Norwegian began. "I'm here for Dan-.. I mean, Mathias Køhler." Denmark should have been in under his human name."

The receptionist slapped a clipboard with a stack of papers pinned to it in front of him. Norway slid it aside. "Nei. I'm here to see someone. He is already here."

The woman looked him up and down. "What was the name?" She asked. It was obviously too late for her as well.

"Mathias Køhler."

She looked at a few different papers. "Oooh. That totally hot guy with the hair... Can I have your name, please?"_  
_Norway's eyebrow twitched. He wasn't normally the jealous type but, like any normal person, he hated the thought anyone hitting on his lover. Especially since his lover is some kind of player now. "Lucas Bondevik."

She yawned, exposing more of her mouth the Norway wanted to see. "Mr. Køhler isn't available for visits at the moment." Her words were draw out and in the form of questions.

Norway's heart continued to race and his hands shook. "When will he be? What's his condition?"

She popped her gum. "You'll be able to see him tomorrow morning when he's awake or like…during visiting times. Right now, he is asleep or unconscious...one of the two. The crash wasn't fatal or anything but, it left him with some bruises and a concussion. They are keeping him over night to monitor him. You know…make sure he isn't like... gonna die." She popped her gum again.

Norway temporarily forgot how to breathe. "Alright...thank you."

"You can go home or...you know, wait here all night. They might let you see him early or not. I dunno. If any more information comes in on him, we'll get you." She winked.

He thanked her again and turned to the rest of the waiting room. He expected to see Sealand sitting with Iceland but, instead, Sweden was there. Norway felt something snapped in side of him. _Sweden... _The thought of him disgusted him. The thought of Sweden withDenmark was simply horrendous. Norway swallowed and an over whelming hatred hit the pit of his stomach like a ton of bricks. He stormed over.

Iceland stood when he saw him. The white-haired boy's brother paid him no mind. Sweden looked up and stood as well. His mouth opened to mumble a greeting the Norwegian but, was cut off by the fierce force of Norway's palm to his cheek.

For someone as small as Norway in comparison to Sweden, his strike was powerful. Sweden stumbled and his glasses fell to ground. He caught his balance on the arm of a chair. His large hand held his reddened cheek. Iceland stared up at Sweden, then his brother, flabbergasted. "Noregur..." He stared. "What the hell..."

Norway felt out of breath. The receptionist stared with her mouth open. "Daaaaamn!" Sweden looked back at Norway with a confused expression. He was clueless.

Iceland stood between them. "Noregur? What'd Sweden do to you?" It was amusing how Iceland automatically assumed it was Sweden's fault. He gently set his hands on his brother's shoulders.

"Sweden is a disgusting vial unfaithful disgrace for a nation! The fact that he is here right now is sick." He looked at Sweden. "Does Finland know what you did?" Norway hissed.

They both stared at Sweden. The taller man's brow creased, showing his confusion. Suddenly, his eyes widened and his face blushed over. He realized what the situation was about.

Before anyone could speak, Finland returned from the restroom with Sealand. He ran over. His white hat nearly fell off of his blonde head. He embraced Norway. Luckily, it broke the tension between the three. Though, Iceland was still oblivious.

Finland's thin arms tightened around Norway's shoulders. "Are you okay, Norja? I'm so sorry!" Norway awkwardly returned the blonde's hug. It was weird to be hugged after all that has happened. He was comforted but, at the same time uncomfortable.

"Ja.. I'm alright." Norway lied.

Finland released him. His fingers lingered on his shoulders. He smiled and sat down beside his husband, who held Sealand on his lap. Norway did the same.

Iceland sat beside him and casually laid his hand a bit too close to his brothers.

The Finnish man looked at his husband. "Sweden...? What happened to your cheek?"

Sweden looked slightly nervous but, his stone face showed no trace of it. "Hm. 'cc'd'nt..." He muttered in his usual odd speaking pattern.

"Oh..?" Finland said while he laced his fingers with his lovers. Norway felt another sting of anger followed by a small linger of jealously. This time it was different then with the receptionist. He knew that if the fight never occurred, if he had never spoken those poison words, if he had never left the house, if he had never taken it upon himself to give Sealand 'The Talk' then, Denmark would be by his side holding his hand or even better: Together in their shared bed, exchanging body heat and breathing softly in sync with one another. Norway could lie on his lovers firm, bare chest and listen to the beating of his heart and the hum of his voice as he spoke in the late darkness. He could be doing a lot of things if the fight never happened. But, that wasn't reality. Therefore it didn't matter. At least to Norway it didn't.

The tension in the chemical smelling room became unbearable. Denmark missing only added to the awkwardness. They were the only ones in the room besides the receptionist and a sleeping homeless man on the other side of the room. Norway couldn't stop thinking about Denmark. He should've been by his side but, hospital rules prevented so which left his mind to wonder about his partner. No matter what Norway concentrated on, it took his mind back to the thought of Denmark. The images of the night replayed themselves over and over. He continued to feel guilty but, would wash it out with the sorrow and anger of Denmark's affair. It grew with the sight of Sweden and then calmed again to guilt or sadness after thinking a bit longer. It was an ugly cycle stuck on repeat.

"Um..." Finland began in hope to break the silence. "So.. Norway? Do you know what happened?"

"...I'm not sure." _My head is throbbing..._ "I spoke to him on the phone shortly before the accident on his way home." _I'm going to combust... _"He crashed after I hung up. I guess he must have been distracted." Norway felt the tears threatening his eyes again. With all of the Nordics (minus Denmark) and Sealand he couldn't bare to let them see him cry. For the sake of his dignity he stood up, "Excuse me." He quickly made his way to the restroom.

Finland looked at Sweden and watch Norway walk away. His eyes full of loving pity. Sweden remained silent. He usually did but, at the moment he had a serious reason too. It was best for him to stay on Norway's good side now that blonde knew his 'dirty little secret'. The Norwegian wasn't the type to use something against someone but, then again, Sweden wasn't the type to cheat on his innocent "w'fe" with someone he claimed to despise.

Norway swung open the door, not paying attention to the gender sign listed. He set his elbows on the steal sink and rested his face in his hands. He felt as if he had cried more in this passing evening then he had in his entire life. The blonde fought his tears causing a lump of emotion in his throat. It felt like he'd swallow fat pill dry. Who was stupid enough to do that?

He flicked on the warm water and allowed a bit of steam collect in the air. The warmth cleared his mind. It helped not think of you-know-who. Norway didn't care what happened to himself. He was already in a hospital and his lover was, practically, no l longer his. And to top it off, he couldn't trust anyone around him, it seemed. Norway wasn't close to many people outside of the Nordics. He wasn't an outgoing person like his "lover". He was decently well known but, no one went out of their way to speak to him. None of the Nordics seemed trust worthy in the blonde's opinion. Denmark and Sweden were dirty, lying, cheating, scum fucks while Finland was just TOO innocent. Can you really trust the type? Iceland was the closest to being trusted fully. He hadn't done anything to lose his brothers trust but, people claim he has a brother complex. All of the Nordics were un-trust worthy in some way or another in Norway's eyes. He never trusted easily.

Norway was startled by a touch on his shoulder. He jumped and turned quickly. For some reason, his pitiful heart expected Denmark to be behind him. It was Iceland. _At least it isn't Sweden or Finland..__  
_

"You okay?" Iceland asked concerned. Norway nodded by reflex. The white haired boy stared at his tired eyes. He embraced him. It was a warm hug that lacked the awkward back patting. They rested in each other arms for a while, ignoring the stale aroma and steaming sink. Iceland shut off the water before holding his older brother's hands and repeating Finland's previous question. Somehow, it was different when Iceland asked.  
Norway leaned against the sink with his crystal eyes focused on the ground. He allowed his hands to drape out of his brothers grasp. Iceland waited older Nordic wasn't positive how much he should tell Iceland. He shifted his feet and got stable against the silvery sink. He might as well tell him. Who was Iceland going to tell? The pope?

That dry-pill feeling was swallowed before he opened his mouth to speak. "I'm not sure..." he lied.  
Iceland folded his arms. "Noregur, you can tell me the truth. We can keep it between us." His hand squeezed the meat of his arm to resist moving over to the older nation.

Norway took an extra-long blink. He sighed. "While I was watching Sealand, he convinced me to explain sex to him. While I was doing so, Sealand mentioned hearing Danmark and another person moaning and screaming. But..." Norway kept his eye looking above his brother's head. "...the other person wasn't me. It couldn't have been for several reasons. When Danmark came home, I confronted him. He lied about it and I got frustrated and left the house. When I returned home he had called me and apparently was out searching for me as well. We argued over the phone while he was driving. Turns out he had cheated with Sweden that night which is why I lost my temper when I saw him. The thing that is bothering me the most is when we spoke on the phone, Danmark begged for my forgiveness and said, 'I'll do anything to get you to forgive me.' I then...told him to go die. That's when the call dropped. I didn't hear about him again until you called."

Iceland stared. His face was painted with a frozen shock that would have been pretty humorous if it wasn't for the circumstances. He scratched his temple to buy a moment to think. Norway continued to stare towards the white tile but, he wasn't actually staring at anything at all.

The younger nation began, "I think I need to tell you something." There was a serious tone to his voice. It was more serious than it had been all night. The atmosphere became heavy and dark with fear. Norway looked at his brother. His mouth with thin and his skin pale as the snow they trudged through.  
Iceland thought of taking Norway's hand but, vetoed his own idea. Instead, he continued. "Danmörk was in more than a car accident." His voice became gentle.

"Please don't say that I lied to you. I hadn't told the entire story yet because, you were already upset."

A crease appeared in between Norway's brow.

The younger sibling went on, looking his brother in his moist blue eyes as he did so. "When the hospital called me they said you weren't answering. You were the first one in the emergency contacts. They had also called Finland and Sweden, who were on their way home, as well but, they answered after I did. That's why they're here. Anyways, they had told me that Danmörk had attempted suicide or at least they believe it was. He ran into in coming traffic. One of the cars hit him but, he isn't hurt very badly, like I said earlier."

That confused crease deepened in Norway's brow. No tears were welded but, his heart raced at an unhealthy pace. There was a lot he wanted to say but, nothing came out of his mouth. It was dry.

Iceland grabbed him by the shoulders. "Noregur...? Danmörk's alright, you know. He..." He searched for the words. "It's not easy killing a country. You know this. He isn't in any danger of dying. He'll be okay. I mean, he _is _okay. Just bruised...I guess. They are treating him like he isn't a nation. We all know he'll heal fast."

Norway shook his head with disbelief. He was truly speechless. He didn't understand what would possess him to do it, to try and end his life, and why? One stupid fight? It was Denmark's fault anyways. If he hadn't cheated, if he hadn't done it in Sealand presents, if he hadn't promised that Talk with his nephew, if he hadn't _lied _then they wouldn't be in the situation they were in. The stinging shock of realization hit. The Norwegian knew why he had done it. It has was own fault. _...if i hadn't said it...__  
_

Iceland called out to his brother barely above a whisper. He shook his shoulder gently while staring into the crystal in his pale face. The second time, Norway responded. He looked almost startled by the fact that his brother was still there.

"Are you alright?" It was obvious he wasn't but, it was common curiously to ask anyways. Norway nodded with dazed eyes. Iceland thought it may be best to keep talking to reassure him. They didn't need to lose two Nordics in one night. "He's fine. You know he is. Danmörk is just dramatic. He probably knew he wouldn't die..." His choice of words weren't the best.

Norway inhaled. He felt like he hadn't been the entire time. Denmark couldn't have done it seriously as some sort of prank. He wouldn- well...it is Denmark. And what reason did he have to want to die? It's hard to know with people, even nations. Though, he may have been saying one thing and showing one emotion for, who knows how long, Denmark could have been feeling a completely different one. Even though it makes sense, it didn't to Norway. He believed his electric blonde was always one to speak what was exactly going on in his alcohol flooded head even if it was completely inappropriate. That's how they got together. Denmark's over used, loud mouth and never ending determination started the entire relationship. (But that was another story.)  
Iceland was muted to the older nation until the platinum country said something to catch his attention. "...we could try to see him..."

"When?" The Norwegian said eagerly.

Iceland was shocked to hear him. "Probably in the morning unless they allow us to go before then. But, you need to rest."

"I need to see him.."

The younger nation sighed. "I know but, you should rest. He's probably sleeping anyways s-" Norway turned towards the door ready to march straight to the Dane. Iceland grabbed his wrist. "*Vinsamlegast eldri bróðir." The younger's face was painted with embarrassment as he looked down towards the beached tile.

The blonde stared at his brother confused. He knew his brothers native lounge as well as his own but, hearing him say what he had was completely unexpected. For the first time since before the last time he saw Denmark a _smirk _appeared across his cream face. "Fine." He gave in. "I'll wait until the morning." _Even though it was already in the A.M's_. "The receptionist probably wouldn't allow us, anyways." Oh. His modesty.

The two Nordic returned to the others in the waiting room. Finland had dozed off with Sealand on his lap and his head against his husbands shoulder. The Swede had been half asleep. His glasses hung off his nose and his cheek swelled red. He shook himself awake when they entered but, allowed himself to fall back into his light slumber when he saw it was only Norway and Iceland.

The awake and uninjured of the five sat not too far from the rest. The stinging of regret, guilt and anger were no longer as strong as before. Only the heavy sore feeling of sorrow bothered the Norwegian's chest. He slouched in his chair and folded him arms against his chest. His flag print scarf hid his emotionless lips while he let his lids grow heavy and eventually lost him consciousness in the thoughts of Denmark.

Iceland glanced over at the nation beside him. He nuzzled into his own chair and shut his eyes. Before he was completely asleep he was startled by the soft blonde locks of Norway against his neck. Iceland's small heart raced. He sank into his coat. The sweet smell of the blonde's shampoo tickled his nostrils and warmed his cheeks.

The receptionist raised an eyebrow at the sight of the man and giggled spinning in his office chair.

Norway's head nuzzled lightly and he gave a tiny sigh assuring he was sleep. Tears welded up in the corners of Iceland's violet eyes. "If only the Dane _would _die." The platinum boy muttered with the long term built up frustration they all knew he had. He hesitated to rest his head on his brother's but, once he convinced himself no one would ever know (Not that anyone would care.) he proceeded causing a thin barely-heart-warming smile spread across his hot rosy cheeks.

It wasn't long before the sun rose to welcome what was really considered the morning. The snow outside was blinding and the inside of the hospital was set with a breezeless chill that didn't make the outside hard to imagine but, was obviously much more warm then the outdoors.

The sassy blonde receptionist was replaced with a much more pleasant looking brunette with lovely emerald eyes. Sweden had been the first to wake. He straddled Sealand effortlessly as he approached the front desk. The brunette gave him a warm smile and asked him what it was he needed assistance with. "M'th's K'hl'r...'s h' 'v'l'bl'?"

The brunette shivers slightly. "O-One moment." He kept his cheerful smile even though the Swede was terrifying especially with the rough looking bruise across his cheek. He checked a clipboard and something on the computer in front of him. "Yes. You see him now. I-I'll have someone escort you.. If that's okay."

Sweden gave an approving grunt and a barely-nod. He shifted the child in his arms and turned to find Finland wide awake and standing close behind him. "Can we see him?" Finland said eagerly. His hands folded tight in front of his heart. Sweden nodded and motioned to wake the remaining two.

It was best that Finland do it. Even though he was still oblivious to what happened he knew it was best anyways. It was Sweden for Pangaea's sake.

Norway was lightly shaken awake by his drowsy brother. He looked around confused of where he was. All the sound was muted for a moment or two. Finland said something. "Hm?" He didn't catch what he said.

"You can see Denmark now!" Finland's smile was a mile wide. "He's in room-" Norway stumbled to his feet and nearly fell backwards into the chair but, the Finnish man's soft hands prevented it. Finland took his hand properly and guided him to where the others stood waited with another familiar blonde with glasses who they assumed to be a doctor by the name tag on his shirt that read 'Dr. Jones.'

The doctor led them through various halls. As Norway became more aware of the situation his heart raced. He licked his lips nervous for whatever was coming. If they can see him then he was alive. He knew that much.

The white halls seemed endless. Everyone was silent. Sweden help the sleeping Sealand with the same ugh expression while Finland continued to hold Norway's hand to comfort him and to hold in his own excitement and nerves. Iceland walked close to his brother's side. His hand lingering dangerously close to the other's dangling one. Once he grasped it he noticed how moist the palm was. Norway only looked forward.

The doctor took a key and unlocked the white door they finally reached. He checked a clip board, shrugged and cracked the door open. "Maaaat-" He glanced back at the papers and butchered the name written. "Ma-tt-th-ia-us...?" He didn't bother with a last name. "Are you awake?"

Denmark lifted his heavy head and rubbed his eyes. "Yeah...?" He sounded like a child replying to its mother.

"You have visitors, dude." The nurse walked off leaving the door half open.

The Dane pushed himself up in the hospital bed. The crisp sheet fell into his lap. He looked around the room and then at the IV needle in his arm. "What the fuc-...Oh. Ah shit." He touched the bandage around his head that's when he was positive where he was and why he was there.

The door creaked and the Dane's eyes shot up from whatever he was looking at. They fell upon Norway, who came in alone.

Norway stared at his lover with an almost blank gaze. There was a lot he wanted to say but, of course, no words came out. His mouth stayed in a straight line.  
Denmark rubbed the back of his messy head. "Heeeey.." He spoke to break the silence. It was weird, maybe even funny, how Denmark would speak as if he were in trouble for not picking up his clothing when it was much more than that. To see the Dane bruised and bandaged was nothing new to Norway; neither was seeing the IV or him in a hospital bed. But, for some reason watching the man in front of him act so nonchalant about everything that had happen was not only frustrating but, the most pleasant thing the Norwegian had encountered in days.

All of a sudden hot tears began streaming down the round cheeks of the smaller nation. His feet were planted in where he stood.

"Norge! Com'on. Don't cry!" It was rare for the Dane to see him like this.

Norway turned his cheek to him and continued to be silent.

A strong arm reached out towards him. "Come here." The Dane smiled like it was just another day. The shorted nation shook his head slightly in response and refused to move. There was so much he wanted to do, to say, to touch but, he couldn't. He just couldn't. "Norge, I swear, if you don't come here I will rip this needle-bag-thing and get you." It was hard to tell if he was joking. He spoke with a smile but, a flat tone.

It was better not to test his treats but, Norway felt frozen. He wasn't about to move until the Dane decided to move his sore leg over the side of the bed and grab the IV wire with a fist.

"Stop, Are you an idiot?" Norway finally looked at him. He made his way across the floor and pushed him back on the bed with more force than intended.  
Denmark didn't hesitate to pull him into a strong embrace the second he was over. He laced his long fingers with his golden hair. "*Jeg er ked af det." He whispered softly. Tears began to fall again but, Norway couldn't form the voice to respond. Denmark brushed his hair his him hand and made no effort to loosen his grip. "Jeg er ked af det." He repeated eager for forgiveness. He kissed him on the temple.

Moist droplets patted the older nations shoulder. Norway's sobbing increased with every warm word the Dane whispered. He said it again. The smaller blonde gripped back of his lover's crisp gown. Norway gave uneven heavy breaths with his sobs. He tightened his teeth to avoid making pathetic animal noises. Denmark only held him closer.

He was practically pulled on to the bed with him. Denmark repeated him plea once more and finally the Norwegian gave in. Between sobs Norway managed, "*Jeg...tilgir deg."

Denmark smiled his signature smiled and kissed him hard on the lips. Tears continued to call hard down the smaller's cheeks. He returned the kiss warmly and gripped him lover's thick wild hair. Norway was pulled the rest of the way on to the hospital bed with ease. Small and hard kiss were placed over his lips and cheeks. Each one caused another tear but, for a new reason.

Denmark drew back to look at his uke. He could only smile. The pad of his thumb wiped his tear stained cheeks and pecked him once more. His large warm arms pulled him into another embrace before killing the mood. "Damn, I love you."

Norway kept his head on his lover's chest and muttered the designed answer. Though, he meant every word of it.  
Denmark coughed and laughed. "I'm kind of glad we had this fight," Norway glanced up at his dumb ass of a boyfriend. "Because now I know that you forgive me, we'll have awesome make up sex." Norway's grew a new shade of red. He wasn't sure if Denmark didn't know, or just didn't care, that the rest of the Nordic stood watching them the entire time, including Sealand.

*(Please, Older brother.)

*(I am sorry.)

*(I forgive you.)


End file.
